Amante amigo
by Exces
Summary: Ils ne se disent souvent que l'essentiel. Du coup, ils sont passés à côté de grands renversements. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde entier, oui. Au regard de leur entourage, pourtant, quelque chose d'autre se passe qu'ils n'ont toujours pas bien formulé. (sciles)


**Notes : **EH MERDE je voulais vous faire un beau Sciles, plein de tension et de câlins, mais je suis incapable de ne pas tomber dans les pavés longs et ennuyeux. Grrr je suis vénère ! Genre ! Tumeur vénère ! Yes, sciles est mon nouveau pairing en tête. Je suis toujours une fière admiratrice du sterek, mais le sciles...vraiment...quand on lit les bonnes fics, c'en est fini, on fond. Ces deux-là, they're meant to be. Kind of. _Good luck ! _

**Au bout des sens, décence de côté, on manque d'essence**

Les choses ne sont pas toujours facilement identifiables. Il y a des fois où on ne sait pas s'il est question de peine ou de tendresse, si les yeux qui nous couvent nous aiment ou nous détruisent. Parfois, on ne peut pas donner de mot à ce qui nous arrive.

Pris entre plusieurs sentiments, sans jamais savoir comment celui d'en face prendrait la situation, on s'efforce d'éluder le souci et d'avancer. On tolère mieux les problèmes mis en sourdine. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que Stiles s'en sort le mieux dans la vie.

Scott est son meilleur ami dans le monde entier. Ouais, la formule est idiote en y pensant, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un BFF dans chaque état d'Amérique... S'il garde cette expression à cœur, ce n'est pas par affection pour le gamin pataud qu'il était pour dire ça mais parce que Scott lui-même s'est mis à l'utiliser.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami dans le monde entier. Je t'adore, Stiles. »

Avec le temps, c'est devenu leur phrase-type, leur code secret. Quand un événement imprévu arrive, qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'exprimer comme il le faudrait, qu'ils n'ont ni les bons termes ni le courage, ils se le disent. Inlassablement. Ils n'ont pas peur de paraître stupide ou gamin.

C'est avec un naturel déconcertant qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments.

Ainsi fait, personne ne pense qu'entre eux autre chose que de l'amitié se produit. Ils symbolisent le stéréotype de l'amitié franche et saine. Ils vont vaches et câlins sans arrêt parce qu'ils ont partagé leurs couches culottes comme leurs premiers amours. Certains spéculent sur le fait que leurs premières expériences sexuelles auraient été partagées aussi.

_Scott, embrasse-moi, juste pour essayer... Oh, Stiles, comment on met une capote déjà ?... Je sais pas, juste, fonce..._

Rien de tout ça ne s'est produit et Stiles adore en jouer. Laisser les autres causer, c'est son dada coupable. Scott en rit avec lui et ça leur promet toujours de belles soirées à se remémorer les ragots et les regards de travers.

L'adolescence n'a pas changé grand chose entre eux. Ils se s'épargnaient rien et se rentraient toujours autant dedans. Ils sont les jumeaux qu'on envie pour leur complicité, nés de deux mères mais sous la même lune.

Vint le temps où Scott devint un loup-garou. Ça a bougé les choses ? Il y a eu des remous, histoire de, mais dans le global, Stilinski est resté collé au cul de son meilleur ami et vice versa. Il y avait du surnaturel dans leur quotidien et quoi ? Ils continuèrent à prendre soin l'un de l'autre, par habitude comme instinct de survie.

Apparurent alors Derek, les autres, les chasseurs, les accidents et Allison. Stiles n'a rien eu contre elle, jamais. Qu'elle creuse un fossé entre lui et Scott ne l'a pas effrayé outre mesure. Elle n'était pas une menace sérieuse, c'était une bonne fille et il souhaitait que du bonheur à son pote. Il avait confiance en eux. Il attendait Lydia de son côté et il se trouva son nouvel équilibre ainsi.

Scott et Stiles, les S au carré, ensembles jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Regardez bien : au début, ils étaient deux dans les bois, à la fin, ils sont deux dans un champ. Ils ont ri dès les premiers instants, ils rient encore ici. Un des deux ne dort quasi plus chaque nuit et l'autre se réveille encore avec le goût de sang au fond de la gorge, les griffes ressorties et le corps en nage.

Ils sont, certes, plus tourmentés qu'au début. Mais tout va bien, oui, tout est parfait. Qu'importe l'histoire qu'ils traversent, même si parfois l'un se perd un peu loin, qu'ils se loupent du regard, les choses reviennent à l'essentiel.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stiles !

– Du monde entier, mon frère. »

Ils ont connus des peines, des déceptions. Plus de malheur que de joie. Une immense page se tourne et enfin, ils soufflent. Ils se lancent la balle pour retrouver la sensation d'être jeunes et insouciants et, surtout, soudés au fer. Ils se relancent des piques et se taquinent.

Qu'est-ce qu'ont les autres qu'eux n'ont pas ? Au final, personne ne saurait répondre. Ils sont amis, juste amis. Vraiment juste amis ? C'est difficile à dire. Une telle alchimie laisse perplexe.

Jackson avait dit un jour : « Ces deux-là sentent fort du cul. Je parie qu'ils se tripotent dans les vestiaires. » C'était une blague de mauvais goût que Danny a vite réprimandé d'un coup d'oeil épicé. Il voulait seulement dire par là qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait affaire à Dupond et Dupont ou aux cowboys du fin fond de Brokeback Mountain.

Scott s'en foutait de ce qu'on disait sur eux. Il s'en fout encore, il faut dire, vu le nombre de fois où il loupe les discutions et les attaques personnelles. Les persécutions et les moqueries ne l'atteignent pas. Oui, il aime Stiles, c'est quoi le problème ?

Stiles mime le même comportement détaché. Il en joue d'autant plus, avec beaucoup d'audace, en parlant de gays séduisants et de sessions bécots à tout va. C'est d'ailleurs un peu louche, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il appuie tellement sur l'idée qu'on pense qu'il ne fait que plaisanter. C'est un joyeux larron, on le sait.

Et si quelque chose était resté en éveil depuis ses premiers jours et que, avec sa manie de tout cacher, on avait été incapable de soupçonner quoique ce soit ?

Ce n'est pas lui qui avouerait quoique ce soit. Là, maintenant, il joue à Lacrosse avec son meilleur ami. Ils sont seuls, sans petite amie à retrouver ni quiconque pour les juger.

« Tu comptes attendre Allison combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être toujours s'il le faut. Tu comptes attendre Lydia combien de temps ?

– Dix années de plus ne me font pas peur. Vingt, trente ou quarante non plus.

– C'est assez drôle que je sois dans ta situation maintenant. On finira toujours par tout partager.

– Je pense qu'on a été fait pour ça, Scott. Se coller jusqu'à nos vieux jours, sur la même ligne avec les même emmerdes.

– Ça veut peut-être dire que tu vas devenir un loup-garou d'ici le courant de cette année ?

– Qui sait ? Si tu te décides à devenir un alpha, tu feras de moi ton bêta number one et on filera un bel amour dans une meute à deux.

– En mode âmes sœurs, carrément.

– Ah, déconne pas, déconne pas... »

Ils ont de beaux sourires ouverts. Ils se racontent des conneries, sont légers. Y'a personne pour les arrêter. Ils vivent un énième instant privilégié que personne, entre eux, ne saura briser. Deux amis... Ouais, deux beaux meilleurs potes à vie...

« Tu penses qu'on se sépara un jour ?

– Peut-être pour nos études. Ou quand on se mariera, qu'on fondera une famille.

– Ça me paraît improbable d'être séparé de toi, Stiles. Sur du long terme. Sans te voir au moins une fois par semaine.

– Ça semble fou mais tout le monde y arrive. C'est la tragédie des grandes amitiés ! »

L'humeur redescend avec la constatation. Ils en seraient capables, oui, sûrement... Mais ils n'en ont pas envie. Ça paraît risible. Ils ne doivent pas être destinés à ça. Aucun avenir ne mérite de les séparer.

« Enfin, avec un peu de chance, on se mariera ensembles ! »

Scott reçoit la balle et se met à rire. Ce n'est pas un gros rire causé par une hilarité impossible à canaliser, il rit de tout son soûl parce qu'il adore cette idée. C'est génial et fou. C'est impossible et incroyable. Il les voit bien à l'autel, en costards, barbouillés, les joues rouges. C'est un cliché qui lui parle. Si les filles ne reviennent pas vers eux, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Stiles pense en avoir fait un peu trop cette fois-ci. Il avait dit ça sur l'air du vent sans vraiment donner de sens à l'image. Il ne veut pas se marier avec Scott ni roucouler sur un perron de maison avec lui, tous les soirs, jusqu'à leur retraite. Il ne le veut pas si lui ne le veut pas, en fait. Parce que s'il le voulait bien...

Scott se lance sur son meilleur pote et le prend dans ses bras, le plaquant au sol dans l'élan, encore tout rire et sueur. Stiles suit l'euphorie. C'est si bon de se sentir vivre après des mois de survie et de meurtre. Ils sont aujourd'hui au-dessus de tout ça. Il y a un monde pour les autres et un fait exclusivement pour eux. Ils pourraient très bien choisir de ne plus vivre pour le reste des gens, d'être un peu égoïstes.

Allongés sur l'herbe, le ciel grisâtre sur leurs têtes, les cœurs en pagaille, ils sont...complets. Bien. Ils n'ont plus besoin de grand chose.

L'un est un lycanthrope et l'autre le fils du Shérif. Ça sonnerait bien si quelqu'un décidait de les placer dans une romance de grande scène. On essaie ?

« Si Jackson nous voyait, c'en serait fini de nous.

– Laissons les gens causer.

– Comme s'ils ne le faisaient déjà pas assez ! » Scott roule à côté de Stiles, il a sa main dans la sienne. Les doigts ne sont pas entremêlés, les deux esprits en tout cas le sont. « Je m'en fous, je suis bien, là. Et toi, Stiles ?

– Hmmm ?

– Tu m'aimes, hein ?

– Bah oui. Plus que le monde entier. »

Ils changent un peu les règles du jeu. Les choses ne changent pas, elles évoluent. Ils sont amis, les meilleurs amis de tous les temps. Enfin, les étiquettes... Pour ce que ça dit des gens.

« On se fait un burger ce soir ?

– Tu sais parlez aux hommes, mon beau.

– Eh, Stiles...

– Yes ?

– On s'en sortira toujours, hein.

– Il semblerait. On est des têtes. On se sauvera toujours bien. »

Scott est rassuré. Il a besoin d'être consolé et soutenu. Il a besoin de Stiles. Il peut le laisser à qui le veut, Lydia, Derek, Danny... Tant qu'il lui revient de droit, tout se passera bien. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amitié, il est à deux mots d'accorder qu'il a souvent été question d'autre chose entre eux.

**Fin**

* * *

C'est plus pour me débarrasser de quelques résidus de feelings qu'autre chose. Cette histoire est relativement peu potable (un peu à chier). Donc, je m'excuse pour ça. Des bisous, mes tendres amours. Exces revient, et promis ce sera mieux à la prochaine histoire !


End file.
